Now We Know
by captain-ally
Summary: This is how the team found out about Jack and Ianto... Set before End of Days and after They Keep Killing Suzie, around Random Shoes time. A short series explaining about how the Torchwood team outted Jack and Ianto : Please rate and review :D Thanks! x
1. Chapter 1

**Now we know...(Part One)**

Jack and Ianto swept into the large warehouse. There had been reports of a disturbance here, and whenever they got close, the rift activity locator had gone off the scale. What so big and so dangerous could be here that they hadn't noticed before? Nothing had fallen through the rift that they had picked up...If this monster could cover its tracks, it must be nasty. That was why Jack and Ianto had gone. Gwen had tried to invite herself to go with Jack, because she thought she and Jack worked best together. But Jack had insisted Ianto go with him. Not that he wanted to put the younger man in danger over Gwen, but because he knew that they worked together perfectly. They were completely in sync with one another, and Jack didn't know quite how, or why, but they seemed to know each other inside out. They'd only slept together once, after Suzie...

But Ianto seemed to know exactly what Jack was about to do, and when he would do it, and even why. Jack had never had anyone like that before. No one had ever understood him before; no one had ever even tried to. Maybe that's why he spilled everything to Gwen. There was no other reason he had told her his secrets. But now, Ianto knew way more than Gwen, way more than anyone else, ever. And, weirdly, Jack liked it. He liked having someone to trust, to confide in. And he trusted Ianto. Jack had learnt over the years to never trust anyone, but there was just something about the younger man that made Jack want to open up to him. He didn't know what it was, but it was something he'd never seen in anyone before. Maybe he hadn't been looking hard enough, but there was definitely something special about Ianto Jones.

What scared Jack was how similar he and Ianto were. Obviously they had their differences, but there were some similarities that were just undeniable. Jack wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Jack realised that this was the first time they had spent alone with each other in a long time. And it was nice. If a little awkward, but nice all the same.

"So," Jack said, to break the silence. "Nice warehouse. Tasteful, even. Kinda reminds me of the place we caught Myfanwy. Bigger, this place. Preferred the other warehouse, if I'm honest. Nicer feel and I..."

"Oh God," Ianto cut him off. "Don't _do_ that."

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Ramble. You always do it when you're nervous."

"Me? Nervous?" Jack brushed the comment off, dismissively. "Never."

"No, course not." Ianto replied, sarcastically. "You always talk like you're on a job interview. And you always sweat like that." Jack looked at Ianto in disgust.

"Gross."

"Don't deny it." Ianto warned. Jack pouted like a spoilt child, and Ianto couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're impossible." Ianto told him.

"All part of my charm!" Jack replied, with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, you're very charming."

"_You_ clearly think so." Jack said, smugly.

"I'm going to try and ignore that." Ianto muttered.

"You can try..." Jack said. "But you know you'll never be able to keep it up."

"So you think."

"I don't doubt you for a minute." Jack said, struggling not to laugh.

"Do you take anything seriously?"

"Occasionally. But I figured, what's the point?" Jack paused. "Live for the moment, no going back."

"Very sweet." Ianto allowed.

"Oh, I am." Jack didn't notice how close their faces had got during the banter until he felt their noses brush together. Jack felt his breath catch. Ianto seemed to suddenly realise too, and pulled back quickly, straightening his suit.

"So, what did Tosh say this thing was?"

"Not sure, exactly. It could be anything. It's just abnormal readings. These are just a bit more...abnormal." Ianto smiled.

"How strange?" He asked. Jack shrugged.

"She didn't say."

"Unlike Tosh." Ianto murmured.

"Yeah...suppose it is." Jack replied. He was surprised how many little things Ianto picked up on. Stuff Jack didn't even notice. _Another example of how perfect he is,_ Jack thought before he could stop himself. It did make him smile, though, and he wondered how long this thing between them would still be able to be ignored. Jack hoped it wouldn't be long. He liked Ianto Jones, plain and simple. He couldn't exactly help it.

"But...anything? How do we know what to look for?" Ianto asked after a few minutes.

"You don't." Jack grinned. "All part of the fun."

"Fun, why didn't I think of that? This whole situation just has fun written all over it." Ianto replied, sarcastically. Jack just laughed. He pulled a torch out of the pocket of his coat, shining it around. He let the light slowly creep up the wall, showing a line of shelves sporting stationery and books. "High tech." Ianto grunted. Jack laughed, looking around. Then, suddenly, the shelving fell off the wall. It nearly landed on Ianto, but he took a step back, smartly, but Jack was right behind him, and the two landed on the floor, Ianto lying on top of the older man. They both caught their breath, gasping slightly.

"This is familiar." Jack said, trying hard to remember to keep breathing. He was worried Ianto could feel his arousal, but the Welshman showed no signs of discomfort.

"Mmm...I think it's your obsession with warehouses." Ianto replied, quietly. Jack faked shock.

"_My_ obsession? I seem to remember that this was your idea."

"The warehouse or this position?"

"...The position. Obviously." Jack replied. Ianto just looked at him, and Jack stared back. He took in every single detail of Ianto's face; he was so God damn _beautiful._ "You're beautiful." Jack whispered without thinking. Ianto's blue eyes soften and he blushed involuntarily. A sudden loud bang disturbed Jack and Ianto. Ianto made to roll away, but Jack clung to him.

"Scared?" Ianto teased.

"Shh! Don't make a sound." Jack hissed.

"But, I..." Jack silenced Ianto in the only way he could think of. He kissed him. Ianto kissed him back enthusiastically and Jack wondered why he hadn't done this ten minutes ago. Hell, as soon as Ianto had walked into the office and Jack had felt like they were the only two people on this planet. Jack also wondered when he had gotten this sentimental. Old age, he blamed it on. Another loud bang and Ianto pulled away from Jack, peering around in the darkness. He looked back at the older man, moving his head so close to Jack's that their lips were touching, but barely brushed against one another's. "What is it?" He murmured. Jack sighed into Ianto's mouth.

"I don't know." He replied, honestly. "Might be another Pterodactyl." He joked.

"Pteranodon." Ianto corrected him. Jack smiled.

"Whatever." Ianto chuckled, breathlessly.

"We can't just stay here, Sir." Ianto reminded him after a few minutes.

"Mmm...We could..."

"Can you take my weight for much longer?" Ianto asked. Jack blinked.

"Ianto, you weigh nothing." Ianto shifted uncomfortably. Jack realised he could feel Ianto's ribcage rub against him every time he moved. "Ianto...You are eating, aren't you?" Jack asked.

"I don't think now's a good time to discuss my diet, do you?"

"Possibly not." Jack allowed. "Be we _will_ have this conversation, you mark my words." Ianto nodded.

"Yes, Sir." Jack sighed. Ianto was so impossible sometimes...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Can you take my weight for much longer?" Ianto asked. Jack blinked.__  
_

_"Ianto, you weigh nothing." Ianto shifted uncomfortably. Jack realised he could feel Ianto's ribcage rub against him every time he moved. "Ianto...You are eating, aren't you?" Jack asked._

_"I don't think now's a good time to discuss my diet, do you?"_

_"Possibly not." Jack allowed. "Be we __will__ have this conversation, you mark my words." Ianto nodded._

_  
__"Yes, Sir." Jack sighed. Ianto was so impossible sometimes..._

But his impossibility was one of the things that Jack loved about him most. "So, up for a little alien chase?" Jack asked as he heard a door bang. Wow, civilised. Finally an alien that used a door. Now _that_ was class.

"Oh, you know me," Ianto grinned. "Up for anything."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jack smiled. Good old Jones. There was a sudden loud crash that made the ground shake.

"What was that?" Ianto asked, fearfully. He sounded so young and innocent Jack put his arm around him comfortingly.

"Sure it's..." Jack started, when another crash sounded and the large boxes stacked up around them started to fall, landing with loud bangs. Jack pulled Ianto out of the way of the biggest one, and Ianto smiled at him, gratefully. Several more crashes, and the walls around them started to shake. "We have to get out of here!" Jack exclaimed, dragging Ianto back the way they came. But fallen boxes had blocked their paths and they were completely trapped.

"Fuck." Ianto cursed. Jack squeezed his arm, and Ianto bit his lip nervously.

"It's okay." Jack told him, and Ianto smiled.

"Course it is." He nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Jack promised. Ianto looked up at him.

"I know." Jack leant down to kiss him; it was horribly inappropriate but it was the only thing he could do. Just as their lips were touching, Jack could tell by the fireworks exploding in his stomach, a box that Jack hadn't noticed, fell not a foot away from Ianto, the contents exploding everywhere. Ianto leapt back, nearly falling over a pile of boxes, but he clung to Jack in an attempt to regain his balance.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Ianto said. He looked around, helplessly. "It's like a bloody minefield! What the fuck's going on?"

"I don't know...All I really care about getting you out of here." Ianto just looked at him.

"And you." He corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine."

"Jack." Ianto sighed. "You're just as important as me. We're both getting out of here." Jack smiled, nodded.

"Yeah. Course." Ianto reached down and caught Jack's hand in his own, squeezing tightly. "I...Thanks, Ianto." Ianto smiled.

"Anytime."

"Now how the fuck are we gunna get out of here?"

"You'll think of something. You always do." Jack laughed, still holding Ianto's hand. Suddenly the walls stopped shaking, the boxes stopped falling.

"What the..." Ianto started, when the sound of ticking cut him off. "FUCK?!"

"Shh!" Jack said, listening. Ianto quietened down, though part of him wanted to carry on talking, hoping Jack would use his earlier methods to silence him. "Shit, shit, shit." Jack pulled Ianto through the maze of boxes, following the sound. "I know that sound." He said, coming to a door. He pushed it open, and the ticking sound got louder. A shower of red light fell on them. _Fuck_.

"Bomb." Ianto whispered. He swallowed, looking at Jack, who had visibly paled, even in the dim light. "How long have we got?"

"Two minutes." Jack croaked. Taking Ianto by the hand, he pushed through the piles of boxes. "C'mon!" He yelled. "We have to get out...You have to get out!" He fell against the door they came in through. Locked. "Shit! Well, if we can't get out the least we can do is brace ourselves. Push all the boxes against the door, and then we need to get as far away from it as possible. _Now_." Ianto nodded, letting go of Jack and pushing the boxes up against the wall, blocking the door in. Jack ran to help, and soon all the boxes were stacked. "Right, now get _as_ far away as you possibly can." Jack instructed. Ianto nodded again, and Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Jack...I'm...I'm scared." Ianto admitted.

"Don't be. You're in good hands." Ianto sighed. Ianto knew there was only so much Jack could deal with...He doubted an explosion was one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit, Owen! What the _fuck_ did you do?!" Gwen exploded as she watched the CCTV.

"What do you mean? I did what you girls asked me to!" Owen looked from Tosh to Gwen helplessly.

"We didn't ask you to blow them up!" Gwen screamed.

"WHAT?!" Tosh and Owen yelled at the same time, running towards the monitor.

"There's a _bomb_!" Gwen explained. "How the fuck did that happen?!"

"I didn't...It wasn't me!" Owen protested.

"So how did it get in there?" Gwen continued.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know?" Owen fought back. Tosh ran a hand through her hair, sighing.

"All I wanted to know was if they were together or not, I didn't want them _dead!_"

"Jack won't die." Gwen said.

"No, but Ianto might, and when Jack finds out it was us, we'll be for it too!" Owen swore.

"Jack wouldn't kill me." Gwen said, smugly.

"Oh, get over yourself Cooper." Owen retorted. Gwen looked taken-aback. "You think you're so much better than us? Like hell you are! Jack doesn't love you." Gwen flinched.

"How do you know?" She asked, though even she knew it was pointless. Jack _didn't_ love her, but she wouldn't admit that.

"Look at this." Owen said. "I saw them earlier." He rewound the tape, showing Jack and Ianto on the floor, kissing passionately. He turned the monitor to face Gwen, zooming right in. Gwen stared at it, as did Tosh. "Proof enough?" Owen asked, turning the monitor back to face him, zooming out.

"No!" Gwen and Tosh exclaimed at the same time, grabbing the monitor.

"_What?_"

"Let me watch again!" Gwen said. Tosh nodded, eagerly, as Gwen rewound it.

"_Women_." Owen sighed. "What's so great about two men kissing?" He asked. Tosh and Gwen just looked at Owen sceptically.

"It's not just two men. It's two _hot_ men." Tosh said.

"It's _Jack and Ianto_ for Gods' sakes!" Gwen exclaimed. Owen thought about this, nodded, and pulled the monitor towards him.

"Well Jack and Ianto might be toast if you don't let me _watch_!" Owen said. Gwen nodded, letting the screen go. Tosh fanned herself with a pile of papers.

"Cor, that was hot, though." Gwen said, Tosh nodded, and handed Gwen some papers. She took them, fanning herself in turn.

"God, yeah." Tosh agreed. Gwen grinned.

"I _so_ have to take pictures next time." She said, and Tosh smiled.

"Good idea."

"When you ladies are done, you might wanna see they're at it again..." Owen said. Tosh and Gwen squealed, both grabbing at the monitor.

"Let me see! Let me see!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto heard the explosion before he felt it. He closed his eyes, Jack grabbed his hand, and Ianto braced himself. The force of the bomb threw him back, and then it was just blackness…

"Ianto?" Jack waited. "Oh, come on..."He fidgeted impatiently. "Please, Yan, wake up...Please, I need you, you can't...Please, Ianto, I..." Jack trailed off.

"When you're quite done..." Ianto choked. He soon discovered trying to be sarcastic with a mouthful of rubble wasn't his best idea. Jack grinned, throwing his arms around the Welshman. "Ouch." Ianto protested, feebly.

"Oh, God, sorry!" Ianto shifted about, but he was in too much pain to go far. "Where does it hurt?" Jack asked.

"You sound like my mum."

"Ianto." Jack said, sternly. "Tell me."

"Head, obviously." Ianto wriggled experimentally. He hissed in pain. "Stomach. Bruised ribs, probably. Wrist, though that's rapidly turning numb, thank God." Jack nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Arse. But I think that's where I hit the wall." Jack smiled.

"You just got blown up and you're still making sarcastic comments."

"You just got blown up and you're still flirting shamelessly with me." Ianto countered. Jack quickly removed his hand from Ianto's thigh.

"We all do what we do best." Ianto laughed, shakily. It made his ribs hurt even more. "So, I'm no doctor, but I'd say you're right about the bruised ribs." Jack lifted up Ianto's shirt, staring in the dim light at Ianto's shredded stomach. It had obviously collided with some sharp bricks. A lot. It was covered in cuts, some desperately needing stitches. And one look at Ianto's wrist left Jack no doubt it had had some serious damage done. "Fractured wrist." Jack told him and Ianto nodded.

"Figures. So, what happened?" Jack looked fearful.

"You don't remember?"

"I meant why are we alive?"

"Oh. Well, I don't know, really. Just lucky, I guess." Jack looked around. His face fell a mile. "Shit."

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't want to worry you or anything, but that pile of bricks next to us...Yeah, it looks really unsteady. But it might just be the light..."

"No, that doesn't scare me at all." Ianto said, sarcastically.

"No reception in here, but the others should be able to trace us. They'll be here soon, Yan, and Owen will look after you." Ianto nodded, stiffly. He was still lying on a particularly uncomfortable pile of rubble. "I wish there was something I could do." Jack said, helplessly.

"Just being here helps." Ianto said, softly. He reached out his good hand and the men's fingers entwined. Jack smiled. Ianto suddenly shivered, he hadn't noticed how cold it was in here.

"What is it, Ianto?"

"Cold..." Ianto's voice shook.

"Fuck. I thought the blood loss wouldn't take such a strong effect yet." Ianto just looked at Jack, blankly. The blood loss was clearly taking its toll on him; his lips were turning bluey-grey.

"Jack, I don't want to die." Ianto whispered.

"You won't." Jack said, firmly.

"You might not be able to save me." Ianto said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said, smiling. The finality, however, was easy to spot in his voice, but Ianto persisted.

"I know _you_, Jack." Jack scoffed at this. No one knew him. "I know you think I don't."

"I _know _you don't..."

"I don't know everything _about_ you, but I know you Jack, I know who you are." Jack cocked his head on one side. Actually, that made quite a lot of sense. "I know there are things I'll never know about you, things I wouldn't want to know. But I do know you."

"I know you do."

"And I know I said you're a monster. But that was wrong, I was wrong. Maybe some of the things you've done may be the work of a monster, but that's not you."

"Who am I, then?" Jack asked.

"You're Jack," Ianto said. "Not the Jack everyone else sees, Tosh, Gwen and Owen. Not the bravado-powered, shameless maniac who everyone thinks knows so much, but really talks a load of bullshit. The mystery man. When you're with me, there's no secrets. You let your guard down. I see who no one else can see. I see you for who you are. The vulnerable, sensitive, caring, _scared_ person you are. I see the human in you, even though you bury yourself in so much of the unknown so that you can hide it. But you can't hide from me, Jack Harkness. I'll always see who you are. And I'll always be here." Jack was close to tears.

"That's the thing. You won't. Torchwood will take you away from me. And when you're gone, then who? I don't know who to be without you. I don't want to hide, but it's easier that way."

"Easier for who?" Ianto asked, quietly.

"Both of us. If you know what I'd done in the past..." Jack let Ianto find his own ending. "Easier for me, too. You could have died, Ianto. You could have fucking died. What am I gunna do without you, you bastard?" Ianto just looked at Jack. "I suppose you don't understand, or even notice, the effect you have on me. I _need_ you, I really need you. And I haven't said that to anyone in years. I haven't meant it."

"I'm honoured." The comment was meant sarcastically, but the tears were slipping down Ianto's face and the words were true and heartfelt. "Really." Ianto continued. "I'm honoured to know you, to have ever known you. Jack, you...you're amazing. I can't...Thank you."

"Pleasure." Jack whispered. Ianto smiled. Jack reached out an arm and Ianto moved closer to the older man, settling against his chest. The immortal kissed Ianto's forehead, gently. "All we can do is hold on until the others arrive. Try and get some sleep. It'll all be alright. Owen will look after you, I promise. It'll all be okay." The two men lay in each other's arms, trying to block out the pain they felt. They fell asleep, both thinking the same thing...

_Please don't be the last time I hold him._..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Unfortunately, this is the final chapter of Now We Know, thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and rating&reviewing. It really does mean so much to me. So this is all for you guys. I love you all.**

Tosh, Gwen and Owen sped to the warehouse. "Would have been quicker if you guys hadn't been drooling over teaboy and Jack." Owen grumbled from the driver's seat. Gwen was sat beside him, Tosh in the back.

"Take a left!" She screeched, and the car swerved down a side street.

"And for Gods sake, stop moaning!" Gwen instructed. "Just pray they're alive."

"It's only Ianto we have to worry about. Jack would never forgive us if he..." Tosh broke off.

"He'd string me up by my balls and use me as target practise." Owen said, matter-of-factly.

"What a good idea." Tosh snarled and Owen recoiled. When Tosh was angry, you didn't cross her. End of. "It'd be horrible, though..." Tosh continued. "Without Ianto. Poor Jack. That's got to be torture."

"Outliving everyone...Everyone you love. Just being left behind...alone, all the time."

"Owen Harper, did you just display the tiniest bit of sympathy?" Gwen exclaimed, her face a convincing mask of mock horror.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." Tosh said, smiling.

"Oh, shut it." Owen looked around. "Tosh! Where to now, darlin'?"

"Straight on, then right at the end of the road. First exit at the roundabout and the warehouse,"

"What's left of it." Gwen interrupted her, but Tosh ignored her.

"Should come up on your right."

"I wish we didn't have to take your car, though." Owen said to Gwen. "No offence." He quickly added, seeing the look on her face.

"Jack and Ianto took the SUV. My car was closest to the Hub. _Deal with it_." Gwen replied unsympathetically.

"Alright, calm down." Tosh rolled her eyes. They were both so infantile. But one look at the remainder of the warehouse pushed the thought of Owen and Gwen to the back of her mind.

"Oh my God..." She gasped.

*

"Jack?!" Gwen yelled. "Ianto?!" Owen was shovelling rubble out of the way. Tosh coughed as the dust flew up.

"Sorry." He said, but Tosh barely noticed him.

"Ianto!" She screeched. "Jack! C'mon, speak to me!"

"Holy fuck." Owen cursed as he pulled some bricks away from a small corner of the warehouse that looked pretty untouched. Gwen and Tosh were across the warehouse from him, but Tosh still heard him.

"What is it?" She called, starting to make her way across the trashed area.

"Get a load of this." Owen replied. "You wanted to know if they were the real deal, eh?" Tosh gasped as she saw what Owen was on about. Jack and Ianto were lying, strewn across numerous piles of sharp brick. But they held each other with such a tightness which made it obvious neither ever wanted to let go. Jack was protective, even in unconsciousness. He had both arms wrapped around Ianto's waist, comfortingly. It looked so natural. So right. So perfect.

"Well," Tosh said, breathlessly as Gwen came and joined her, staring at the two men in awe. "I guess now we know..."

THE END.


End file.
